


Amare

by skysedge



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25690339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skysedge/pseuds/skysedge
Summary: Femslash drabble collection, tags and characters added as they appear. Most recent chapters below:1. Meg/Mari - Fearless2. Yuel/Societte - Stellae
Relationships: Meg/Mari (Granblue Fantasy), Societte/Yuel (Granblue Fantasy)
Kudos: 25
Collections: Summer Spinoff





	1. Fearless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Title: Fearless  
>  Pairing: Meg/Mari  
> Prompt: Sharks!_

Mari isn’t scared of sharks anymore. She’s not scared of crabs either. Or  urkins or  eals or big fish with evil eyes.  And ghosts? Hah, she'll beat them at volleyball every time.

Well. So long as she has Meg at her side , anyway. She can do anything if she has that.

That’s why she’s totally relaxed out here, floating on her back in the open  Auguste ocean . The sun’s beating down , warm and comforting, and with every breath she can smell salt and heat and sun lotion.  She’s the picture of a perfect vacation and she knows it.

But it’s  _ not _ perfect.  Not yet.  She’s done this sort of thing before, with a cute guy nearby ready to rescue her when she pretends to drown.  And while that had been fun she had always had to be careful in case  _ they  _ actually drowned in their panic.

She laughs softly at the memory. She had been such a silly girl then. Ready to make a big deal about anything. She’s different now. She’s learned.

And so she doesn’t  so much as bat an eyelash when there’s the sudden sound of rushing water coming towards her. It’s a sound she knows. A high  powered shark crashing towards her at full speed, power and danger and perfect predatory skills. It would be scary but..

“Mari!”

But this shark has a Meg attached to it.

Mari opens her eyes to see Ursula zooming towards her through the water, Meg  dragged along behind her like a fierce beautiful comet.

“Mari are you okay?!”

Mari lays totally still, smiling, until Meg dives down underneath her and resurfaces holding Mari in her arms.

“Mari, speak to me!”

Ahh but she’s so heroic.  Her soft red eyes shine with energy, her hair wet and clinging to her muscular shoulders. Mari breaks into a peal of laughter and wraps her arms around Meg's neck.

“I’m fine, you silly,” she says. “I just wanted to be rescued.”

Meg's relieved smile is so radiant that Mari is sure she swoons.

“You could have just asked to be picked up.”

“Mm, but you’re so pretty when you’re in mission mode.”

Meg blushes just like she used to only without any of the real shame behind it and she’s more perfect than any arrogant prince.

“You scared me,” she says reproachfully . Mari kisses her cheek and smiles.

“But you’re not scared of anything.”

“Not true.” Meg shakes her head. “I’m scared of  anything happening to you.”

Mari isn’t scared of sharks. There’s one pressed against her back after all. But maybe there is just one thing that frightens her. 

“I’ve got you to look after me,” she says. “ I’m not going anywhere, dummy.”

As she leans in to kiss  Meg softly, she vows to keep the fear of losing her to herself.


	2. Stellae

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Title: Stellae  
>  Pairing: Yuel/Societte  
> Prompt: Stargazing  
> _

When she had been a little girl, something about the vastness of the night sky had made  Societte feel lonely. 

She would climb the highest hill she could find and just stare upwards, countless stars scattered from horizon to horizon reflected in her wide eyes. So many lights twinkling out of reach, so many constellations in shapes she couldn’t recognise. She had wondered what they were, who made them, if there was another girl like her all the way out there lighting fox fires for her to see. The idea that she would never know, never be able to travel that far, had been filled with melancholy. She had felt small and powerless and distant. 

These days she doesn’t feel so weak. She’s learned to speak up, to fight for what she believes in. She’s travelled the skies further than she had ever imagined and overcome challenges she had never thought she would face. The very foundation of her beliefs  have been shaken and overturned but she can still hold her head high and smile. 

The little girl from the hilltop is long gone but the stars haven’t changed at all. And sometimes the feeling is still the same.

“Socie?”

It’s late at night and  Societte has been standing on the deck of the  Grancypher for some time, transfixed by the stars above. She hadn’t heard  Yuel coming up behind her and jumps a little at the sound of her voice.

“You surprised me,” she says quietly, turning to smile at  Yuel as she leans on the deck rail beside her.

“You looked like you were  spacin ’ out pretty hard,”  Yuel grins. “What’re you doin’ out here anyway? I woke up and you were gone and the bed was all cold.”

“I’m sorry,”  Societte murmurs, moving to lean against  Yuel’s side, brushing their tails together softly. “I didn’t realise I’d been so long.”

“Couldn’t sleep?”  Yuel asks, wrapping an arm around her and allowing  Societte to rest her head on her shoulder. “Was I snorin’ too loud?”

Societte can’t help but laugh. 

“No, not this time,” she teases lightly. “I just couldn’t stop thinking about... all this.”

She gestures up at the sky, long fingers tracing the shape of a constellation.  Yuel frowns in confusion, following her gaze and reaching up to take her hand.

“The stars?” she asks, raising  Societte’s hand to her lips and pressing a kiss to the back of it. “What about ‘ em ?”

She knows her worries are childish and silly but there’s never been anything she couldn’t tell Yuel before. She looks back to the stars and takes a deep breath before raising her voice.

“Don’t they make you feel lonely?”

Yuel hums in thought, giving  Societte a squeeze, and watches the stars overhead for a few moments before answering. 

“Sometimes, I guess,” she says thoughtfully. “The sky’s so damn big. Makes you feel like a kid, you know? But I think I’ll like it better now.”

Societte can’t keep herself from beaming.  Of course Yuel understands perfectly, like always. She only ever laughs at  Societte when it won’t hurt and she always knows what to say.  Societte glances up at her, expression soft.

“Why?” she asks.

“ ’Cause every time I see them now,”  Yuel answers easily, meeting her eyes with a fond smile. “I’ll think of  watchin ’ them with you.”

Societte’s heart does something funny in her chest and warmth spreads outward throughout her whole body.

“ Yuel ...”

Words aren’t enough, really. She tilts her head enough to press their lips together, lingering for a moment before pulling away.  Yuel’s eyes are wide and dark in the starlight,  a endless as the night sky. She’s beautiful. For a moment she makes everything else seem beautiful too. 

Then she opens her mouth to speak.

“ D’you think all the stars are just alien foxfires?” she asks.

Societte gives a musical laugh and turns in  Yuel’s hold to wrap both arms around her. They’re so similar it’s unreal. It doesn’t matter if the stars make her feel small. They can be small together.

“I love you,” she laughs. Yuel gives her a grin.

“Damn right you do. Come back to bed?”

“Mm. Can we watch the stars for a bit longer though?”

Yuel hesitates and then sits herself down on the deck, gathering  Societte into her lap. 

“ Anythin ’ for you,” she says. 

Settling into  Yuel’s hold with a sigh,  Societte looks up at the sky with none of the trepidation she had felt as a girl. The stars might never change, but that’s okay. She never wants this feeling to change either. 


End file.
